Zenjorike:
Zenjorike There are, in the martial arts, certain powers that defy conventional explanation. Call them supernormal, “Spirit Powers,” or Kamiutsu. They are all Zenjorike Although the Zenjorike powers don’t use Chi they all require that the character be charged up with at least one point of Chi (positive or negative). Characters whose Chi is zero will be unable to do any Zenjorike powers. Discorporate (Kai Tian): For a single melee round ‘action”(roughly 3 seconds),the character becomes immaterial. Or as a Taoist Priest might say, the character becomes “at one with the entire universe” for that instant of time. This means the character will, for an instant, avoid any and all attacks and threats. Unlike the power of Intangibility (see Heroes Unlimited), where a character is just molecularly rearranged, the discorporate character more-or-less ceases to exist on the physical plane for a moment. So there is nothing that can harm the character. Returning from the experience, the character is always fully invigorated (even Dim Mak will be dispelled — but, no, the character can’t take anyone else along for the ride!), glowing with health, and fully charged with Positive Chi. Note: The character doesn’t need to have any Chi at the beginning of a Discorporate, and can even have Negative Chi. This is the first step in a character’s road to the Taoist version of immortality. That is. at any time the character may choose to Discorporate permanently! However, while the character becomes one of the Immortals and ascends to another aspect of existence, the character is also permanently out of the game! Because time operates differently as the newly Immortal character absorbs the secrets (or becomes one with, depending on how you look at it) of the Tao, the character is out of the player’s control. Restrictions: No character should attempt to do Discorporation more than once per day. The problem is not the ability, but more a matter of the temptation The character feels so fulfilled and loses so much sense of the importance of lowly material life, that it’s necessary to save vs temptation anytime the character at tempts Discorporation more than once per day! The player will have to save by rolling under 40% on percentile. A failure to make the roll means the character has departed and is lost to the players. By the way. it is possible for ‘Evil” characters to acquire the Art of Discorporation. After all, anyone, even an Infernal, can become enlightened and “at one” with the Tao. However, char acters who are fundamentally selfish or evil will likely be re pulsed by the whole idea of discorporation — “What? Me, who is destined to rule the world, You expect me to give that all up for n That is madness For these characters, it usually doesn’t take more than one experiment before -they turn away from discorporation as a dangerous trap. Calm Minds. Using this ability is like spreading oil on the troubled waters of an angry mob. It lasts for three minutes (12 Melee Rounds). Range is l200ft(360.6m) and each character must make a Save vs. Calm (roll 16 or better on Twenty normal ME. bonus can be added). Everyone affected (friend and foe alike) by the Calm Minds will immediately stop any attacks (although they can still defend normally or flee) and will be unable to resume offensive actions until the Calm Minds is over. Other than attacking, those affected by Calm Minds can do anything else they wish. It only takes one melee action to perform Calm Minds. After that, the effects continue automatically for a full three minutes. However, if the martial artist using the calming affect makes any kind of attack, then the Calm Minds is instantly dispelled and everyone in the area can immediately resume their attacks. Usually the Calm Minds is used to give the characters enough breathing space to either talk (“Hey, we came to negotiate, not fight!”), run, or buy some time waiting for the cavalry to show up. It’s quite possible that combat can start up again after the Calm Minds is over, and the Calm Minds power can’t be used against the same people for another hour . Calm Minds also temporarily dispels fear and any other hysterical emotions, no matter what the cause. This also neutralizes psionic and magical mind control or emotional attacks. Note: When used with Heroes Unlimited or TMNT, psionic/ psychic characters get their usual bonuses. “Calm Minds” is considered a psionic attack. Karumi-.Jutsu: The character has a mystic ability that al lows him to reduce his body’s weight by 85%. must a 2001b (90kg) man would weigh a mere 30lbs. There are only a few restrictions. First, it only works on the characters own body, not on any possessions or clothing. Second, it works only when invoked, and definitely does not work if the character is in combat or unconscious. It requires total concentration, and the character can perform no other attacks, defenses or actions during the melee round when the character is using the power. Karumi-.Jutsu allows for the following abilities: Falling: The character can fall from up to 2000ft (6l0m) distance and land without suffering any damage. Great distances will do one (1) point of damage for every additional 2Oft (6.1m) of height. Jumping: The ability to jump great distances, up to 10 times the characters normal distance (usually about 50ft/15m). Climbing: The character can climb any surface without fear of failure/falling. Treading Lightly: The character can walk across delicate surfaces, or extremely fragile bridges, without fear of collapse. Likewise, the character can walk on objects as delicate as china teacups without causing damage or disturbance. Note:'' Duration is indefinite, as long as the character continues to concentrate on being lightweight. Combat will break the concentration.'' Mind Walk: The character’s spirit can leave the body and move about the world. While in this form the character be comes pure Chi, with no substance whatever. Chi Masters with Chi Awareness will be able to spot the spirit of the character, and Chi Combat is also possible in this form. While in spirit form, itis the character’s embodied Chi that is travelling. The character can see and hear normally, and can use any known Chi powers, but is completely invisible and insubstantial. Because of this, other Chi Masters (those with Chi Awareness) will be able to detect the Chi spirit. Communication, mind to mind, is possible with any person that the Chi spirit touches. The Chi, whether positive or negative, of the Mind Walking character can’t be changed while out of the body. In other words, a character filled with negative Chi who does a Mind Walk will become a negative Chi spirit, unable to perform positive Chi powers, and unable to change to positive Chi without revisiting the body. Movement, while in spirit form, is either by drifting or by teleportation, and the character can’t do both at once. Drifting allows the character to slowly move from place to place, with a Spd. of 22. There are no restrictions either from objects or by directions with drifting, and the character can move equally fast straight up, or directly through any solid objects. Teleportation allows the character to move any distance instantly, simply by visualizing the destination. However, the act of visualizing requires that the character concentrate, while motionless and inactive, for four full melee rounds. Mother limitation is that characters may only teleport to specific known places or persons. You can’t teleport to a place or person you’ve never seen in person. In other words, a photo graph or a description is not enough to form a focus for teleporting the Chi spirit. While a Chi spirit, the character can perform any of his/her known Chi powers normally, just as if the character were present in body. For example. the character could deliver a punch with the Hardened Chi power, delivering no physical damage but doing damage from the Hardened Chi only. The Chi spirit is also vulnerable to Chi attacks. For exam ple, any Hardened Chi, Soft Chi, Negative Chi Attacks, or One Finger Chi attacks directed against the Chi spirit, will do damage directly to Chi. Chi spirits can Parry or Roll with Punch against Chi attacks (without bonuses), but cannot Dodge. When a Chi spirit reaches zero Chi, it is dead, with no hope of any recovery. Note: Fist Gesture is the most deadly attack to Chi spirits since, if successful, it completely destroys the Chi spirit. While a character’s body is empty of the Chi spirit, it is completely vulnerable to any and all attacks. In addition, because the body is empty of all Chi during a Mind Walk, no healing is possible. After a body has been empty for two hours, it becomes possible that it will lapse into a coma (see the section op Coma and Death). For the first day there is a 20% chance of a coma every hour. After twenty-four hours, there is a 60% chance of lapsing into a coma every hour. All the normal risks (hit point loss, death) of coma will apply. Return of the Chi spirit will instantly cure the coma, but the effects of the coma will remain. Vibrating Palm: The vibrating palm move shatters any material object by setting up sympathetic vibrations that are destructive. The first melee round of a Vibrating Palm will result in disrupting just 1 point of S.D.C. However, each succeeding melee round doubles the amount of disruption damage. So that the second melee round destroys 2 points of S.D.C., the third round gets rid ofanother4 points, the fourth round wipes out S points, and by the tenth melee round, the character is able to destroy 512 points of S.D.C., the maximum possible. Uninterrupted, the character can shake virtually any object to pieces. Vibrating Palm requires the character’s complete and undi vided attention. No other attacks, actions, or defenses can be performed, and the character can’t even talk without with drawing from the vibrations. The martial artist can maintain concentration even under attack, enduring up to 20 S.D.C. or 8 hit points before the pain ruins his concentration. Of course, getting knocked down, pulled away, knocked out, and so on, will interrupt the power of the vibrating palm. If a Vibrating Palm is stopped or interrupted, all vibrations stop and no more damage is added. Starting up again means starting back at the beginning, with 1 S.D.C. on the first melee round. Note: The character must focus his attention on each specific target, thus he can not juice up on one target and then switch to another without having to start the whole pro cess again, beginning with one S.D.C. of damage. The vibrating palm will only affect Inanimate, non-living, objects; not people! It also takes the place of all melee attacks and/or actions. =Hidden Weapons a technique sought after by many weapon oriented martial artists. The Zenjorike technique of hidden weapons allows a martial artist to carry what could almost be considered and arsenal within the confines of their clothes, with little or no weight or appearance problems. Notable users of Hidden Weapons are ninja's, able to apparently carry a multitude of shuriken on their person without making a single noise or tearing a single shred of clothing. The technique of Hidden Weapons has a few requisites for its use. That first being, the artist attempting to hide weapons on his or her person must have at least a P.S. of 20. The distortion causes some funky weight issues and thus requires a strong body to execute. Lastly, the character MUST know Karumi-.Jutsu before taking this technique. By using the weight altering technique, the martial artist can thusly carry more in the warped space than normally possible. With all these requirements met, the character can then learn the Hidden Weapons technique. The technique allows the character to hide up to 255lbs/lv of weapons within their clothes. Any number of weapons can be taken out at a certain time, within certain limits. The character must either have the free hands to pull the weapons out, or must fling his arm outwards in the case that they want to send certain throwing weapons outward from their sleeves. The number of weapons that can be thrown outwards from either sleeve is four at level 1, eight at level 4, twelve at level 8, sixteen at level 10, and twenty at level 13. NOTE: Firearms cannot be hidden, nor any weapon with any moving parts, like crossbows. For some reason, mechanical weapons do not mix with the space warping technique. Only the character can normally remove these weapons from their clothing. However another hidden weapons artist could reach in and very well pluck one of the martial artists weapons from him, and vice versa. At levels 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15, the character gains an additional 100lbs to the amount of weight in weapons that they can carry. = =Alter Chi Polarity = Having this power allows you to change your Chi from positive to negative and ' '''back again at will without having to flush and fill (see Negative Chi Control, page ' 120). This takes only two melee actions. Note: You must have at least one Chi ' '''skill of any kind to choose this Power. ' ' =Ignore Environment = This Zenjoriki Power allows you to Ignore heat, fire, cold, wind, water, etc. ' 'When Ignoring a certain aspect of your environment, any attacks based on it do no ' 'damage. Duration: Ignore Environment can last up to 48 hours when you are ' 'Ignoring one element, 24 hours for two, 12 hours for three, etc. Note: You can ' 'Ignore outer space, but it only lasts up to one hour. Further Note: Remember that ' 'Ignoring an element will negate all of its effects. So if you Ignore water, for ' 'example, you will not get wet or float and it will not hamper your movements. ' ' =Resist Dim Mak = On page 163 of N&SS Eric Wujcik speaks of "ancient, evil characters who have ' 'held the Dim Mak effects in check for decades, even centuries". This Zenjoriki ' 'Power will allow you to hold Dim Mak in check as well. It simply keeps your Chi ' 'from being worn away by Dim Mak. However, the only Chi Mastery skills you can ' 'still use after successfully resisting Dim Mak are Chi Awareness, Chi Relaxation, ' 'Chi Defense, Fu Zhensong, and Chakuri-Chi (though why you'd want to use this ' 'one is beyond me). Note: Both Fu Zhensong and Chakuri-Chi only produce one (1) ' 'point of Chi per day. Further Note: If you use the Alter Chi Polarity Power after ' 'successfully resisting a Dim Mak attack (if, for example, you had negative Chi ' 'when you were hit), you will end up with only one point of Chi of whichever ' '''polarity you switch to. Tamadomejutsu ''' A very advanced, supernatural version of yadomejutsu which allows the character parry bullets. The character cannot parry bullets or energy blasts with their bare hands! They must have something like a shield, piece of metal, or a weapon that can be used to parry the attack. At first level the character can attempt to parry one bullet (with no bonuses and a -8 penalty to parry) or a short burst (with no bonuses and a -12 penalty to parry) but it uses up all the characters melee attacks for that melee round (automatic defenses can still be used, but no actions requiring an attack/action per melee can be used). At second level the character can parry with a -7 penalty for one bullet and a -11 penalty against a short burst. The character's penalties are reduced to -6 (single bullet) and -10 (short burst) at third level. This technique costs only four of the character's attacks at fourth level and the penalty is reduced to -5 (single bullet) and -9 (short burst). At fifth level the character's penalties are reduced to -4 (single bullet) and -8 (short burst) or the character can attempt to parry a long burst with a -12 penalty and by using all the character's melee attacks. The penalties are reduced to -3 (single bullet), -7 (short burst), and -11 (long burst) at level six. At seventh level the penalties are reduced to -2 (single bullet), -6 (short burst), and -10 (long burst). Deflecting single rounds and short bursts only costs three attacks at eight level, with the penalties reduced to -1 (single bullet), -5 (short burst), and -10 (long burst). The character's penalties are reduced to no penalty (single bullet), -4 (short burst), and -9 (long burst) at ninth level and the long bursts can be parried for the cost of four attacks. At tenth level, the character receives one-fourth their bonuses in parrying single bullets, a penalty of -3 (short burst) and -9 (long burst). Also at tenth level, the character can attempt to parry a full melee/entire magazine burst at a penalty of -12 and by using all the character's attacks for that melee round. At eleventh level the character has half their bonuses for parrying single bullets, and penalties of -2 (short burst), -8 (long burst), and -11 (full melee/entire magazine burst). Twelfth level allows the character to parry single bullets and short bursts with full bonuses and a cost of only two attacks per melee round, penalties are -1 (short burst), -7 (long burst), and -10 (full melee/entire magazine burst). At thirteenth level the character can parry long bursts for the cost of three attacks and has no penalties for parrying short bursts, additional penalties are -6 (long bursts) and -9 (full melee/entire magazine bursts). Fourteenth level allows the character to parry full melee/entire magazine bursts for the cost of four attacks per melee and the character can parry short bursts with half their usual bonuses with penalties of -5 for long bursts and -8 for full melee/entire magazine bursts. At fifteenth level the character can parry single bullets and short bursts for the cost of one melee attack and full bonuses, the penalties are -4 for long bursts and -7 for full melee/entire magazine bursts. If the character selects this martial art power at a level other than first, they start at first level and advance each level there after in this ability. Teleportation Unlike Spirit Walk: Teleportation, the character can physically travel to another location. The distance they can travel is equal to their M.E. in feet. The character has to concentrate for the entire melee round, and this must be the only action they take. Cost: The character ages two (2) years. Negative Chi Strike (Available to any martial art offering the one-finger-tip attack and Zenjorike powers, must be selected as Zenjorike power). Upkeep of one action/melee, to a maximum of melees equal to level (thus three melees for a third level master...).When activated, this can be the only Chi based power, or martial arts power used during the melee, this will even negate Dragon Chi and similar powers. Activating the power costs 2 actions, and must be the master's first two actions of the melee (being struck or dodging will disrupt activation). Once active, the martial artist will be able to put up to his level + ME*10 in Negative Chi into each One-Finger-Tip Attack used that melee (amount must be designated before the strike, martial artist must be charged with negative Chi before activating the power to be useful). The Chi is expended even if the strike is unsuccessful. If successful, the physical strike does no damage; however, the sudden blast of negative Chi is fairly powerful and draining. Every three points of Chi invested in the attack deals 1D4 points of damage directly to Hit Points. Only Multiples of three can be invested in the attack. Any attack dealing maximum damage (4, 8, 12, and 16... respective to #of dice) will require the victim to save vs. Pain or loose 1 melee action; this only applies to Non-Chi Masters. The attack cannot be done from a distance, as a death blow, nor with the Dim Mak; however it can target specific limbs do do (arm, head, etc... damage appropriately). If a limb is reduced to 0 H.P., treat as through broken. If the victim rolls with impact or break falls they suffer no damage. Chi masters will recognize this power on a successful perception roll. Positive Chi Strike (Available to any martial art offering the one-finger-tip attack and Zenjorike powers, must be selected as Zenjoriki power). Upkeep of one action/melee, to a maximum of melees equal to level (thus three melees for a third level master...).When activated, this can be the only Chi based power, or martial arts power used during the melee, this will even negate Dragon Chi and similar powers. Activating the power costs 2 actions, and must be the master's first two actions of the melee (being struck or dodging will disrupt activation). Once active, the martial artist will be able to put up to his level + ME*10 in Positive Chi into each One-Finger-Tip Attack used that melee (amount must be designated before the strike, martial artist must be charged with Positive Chi before activating the power to be useful). The Chi is expended even if the strike is unsuccessful. If successful, the physical strike does no damage; however, the sudden blast of Positive Chi is fairly powerful and draining. Every three points of Chi invested in the attack deals 1D4 points of damage directly to Hit Points. Only Multiples of three can be invested in the attack. Any attack dealing maximum damage (4, 8, 12, and 16... respective to #of dice) will require the victim to save vs. Pain or loose 1 melee action; this only applies to Non-Chi Masters. The attack cannot be done from a distance, as a death blow, nor with the Dim Mak; however it can target specific limbs do (arm, head, etc... damage appropriately). If a limb is reduced to 0 H.P., treat as through broken. If the victim rolls with impact or break falls they suffer no damage. Chi masters will recognize this power on a successful perception roll. Smelling the Blood Through an innate six sense, many well trained martial artists, warriors, and assassins can detect others of their trade. This is usually referred to as 'smelling the blood' in reference to the often bloody work that these people are involved in. Base Chance is 30%+5% per level of experience. Saiminjutsu Utilizing simple mudra techniques, the character can attempt to hypnotize one person. This involves the rapid weaving of the mudra of the Kuji- Kiri in bizarre, dazzling patterns. None of the mudra of the Kuji-Kiri need be known to use this enchantment and it confers none of the powers of the mudra of the Kuji-Kiri. In combat, this power causes a victim who fails his saving throw to be slowed (loses initiative, is -2 to Strike, Dodge, and Parry). When used out of combat, this power can be used to implant one suggestion into a victim who fails his saving throw. Similar to the psionic power of Hypnotic Suggestion except that instead of working the suggestion subtly into a comment, the suggestion is implanted through the use of repetitive chants. The suggestion must be kept simple and clear in the same manner as Hypnotic Suggestion. Additionally, the spell can make the victim hear sounds or see things just like the psionic power. Pin Ten Shogai This is a special Zenjorike power that creates a pseudo force field around areas being struck this barrier provides the following abilities:parry +2-successful parry means the Character takes no damage -redirects the damage bonus of the attacker back into the attacker -if critical is rolled and parried the attackers attacking limb is broken in several places roll for saving throw vs. pain at –3 Note: pin ten shogai takes little concentration but the Character is so afraid that he can perform no other actions while using pin ten shogai. Also before pin ten shogai can be used the Character must survive one melee of combat. Katsu This is a form of deep resuscitation which simulates death. The metabolic rate drops resulting in low body temperature, an undetectable pulse and the appearance of not breathing. A doctor without a full medical facility will be unable to tell the difference between this and death. Katsu can be maintained for PE* ten minutes per level of experience without ill effects and requires six melees of preparation. This ability cannot be used if the character is infected with Negative Chi. Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Palladium Category:Rifts Category:Content Category:Organization